100
| numberofpeople = 17 | apocalypse = | previousseason = | nextseason = }}100 is the 100th season on The Robinson Expedition!! Hosts Survivors NPCs World 3 World 4 World 6 Worlds Mementos Timeline Cycle 1 *17 people find themselves in a room room with 11 doors; each one representing a world in which seasons on The Robinson Expedition has been taking place. These worlds have collided though, unintentionally connecting all worlds to each other and creating chaos. To fix this, two men have called upon 17 people to fix this problem by traveling through the 11 worlds, gathering mementos. Once all the mementos have been found, they can use a fail safe to save The Robinson Expedition. *Jaylen, Tung, Mikey, Nicholas and Andrew go to World 3. **Nicholas and Andrew find themselves on an island, where an othello challenge is about to begin. Andrew and Seth does the challenge, in which they have to survive longer than the opponent in a pit full of zombies, in order to win a single othello piece. In the pit, Seth charges Andrew, knocking him to the ground. The two fight, but Seth eventually manages to gain control and prepares to throw Andrew into the horde of zombies. Andrew bites Seth in the neck though, causing Seth to stumble back and into the horde of zombies. Andrew wins the challenge and gets an othello piece; the memento for Survivor: Othello. **Mikey, Tung and Jaylen find themselves at a tribal council, with Hank as host. Katherine is voted out, and instantly turns to ashes. On their tribe is also Khent, Per, Mathias and Chip. They go back to their camp, where they are ordered to travel through the jungle. They do so, but after a short time, they encounter a T-Rex. It attacks them, but they make it into the dense jungle, where they dinosaur can't follow. It does however, try to break through the foliage. Mathias falls down, so Mikey and Jaylen go to help him. They do so just in time, as the T-Rex breaks through the vegetation, attacking. They all make it away though. After walking for a while, and running away from the T-Rex, they make it to an unstable bridge. Tung makes it across without problems, and Jaylen also makes it, though with quite a bit more problems. After hearing the T-Rex, Per runs across the bridge too, followed by Chip and Mathias. This leaves Mikey, who try to cross as well. Per, however, is afraid that Mikey is plotting against him, trying to get him killed, and tries to knock over the bridge. He eventually manages to do so, but not in time, as Mikey makes it across. They then meet up with the other tribe, and Hank announces a tribe switch. This turns out to be the memento of Survivor: Rendova. **Nicholas and Andrew moves on, traveling to Denmark. They end up in the middle of the water, and start swimming towards the shore. On the shore, two men are in the process of a rites of passage. Underneath Nicholas and Andrew, sharks are swimming, preparing to attack them. Andrew continues swimming towards the shore, while Nicholas dives down and finds a life raft, which distracts the sharks. This allows Andrew to get to the shore, but Nicholas is not as lucky. Meanwhile, Mikey, Jaylen and Tung show up in the life raft, and Mikey briefly distracts two of the three sharks. This allows Nicholas to swim to the shore, though one shark takes a bite of his leg, wounding him severely. He makes it to the shore alive though, and catches up to Andrew and the two strangers, just before they finish the rites of passage. To stop the two men from finishing, Andrew knocks one to the ground, giving Nicholas time to finish it instead, giving them the memento for Survivor: Robinson. *Nuno, Sora, Eva, Nathaniel, Ziggy and Gunt go to World 4. **They appear on an island and decide to search a nearby treehouse, where Nuno finds and takes a few cans. Hearing a man following them through the jungle, Nuno tries to craft spears to fight with. They prove to be unstable, so he uses his shirt to secure his. Moving to the beach, the man behind the group fires a warning shot, but they run to get away. They find a plane wreckage on the beach, so Gunt and Nuno decide to search it. Inside, they see a giant spider web. Nuno makes his spear stronger by using a broken piece of the plane, when a giant spider leaps out to attack. It chases the group across the beach, where they meet Serpent, who is cleaning his gun. Asking him for help, Serpent kills the spider with three gunshots. Serpent directs the group in the direction of the memento and warns them about Lock, who has bikers searching the perimeter to bring people into enslavement to build a park on the island. Nuno convinces Serpent to go with to find the memento. Arriving at a bunker called the Fig, the man stalking the team reveals to be Kahn. Kahn, pointing a gun at the group, escorts them to Lock's camp. However, Serpent prepares to attack Kahn, but Nuno kicks a can at a rustling bush, prompting a giant spider to leap out and kill Kahn. The spider roars, summoning many spiders to attack. Serpent and Nuno fight off all the spiders they can using their weapons, and Ziggy is almost bitten, but saved by Nuno. As the group ran away, the spiders began to fight over Kahn's corpse, not caring to chase the others. Arriving back at the Fig, Serpent informs the group that the bunker is in fact the memento. They enter the bunker, getting the memento for After the Dark: Lost. **The six move on, heading to a prison in Boston. They see an armed guard watching over a cell, while they overhear two men discussing a female prisoner who is "crazy." The guard spots the group as Nuno uses a knife he found in a cell to attack the guard. He fails, and is shot and injured, dropping the knife. The three men all bring guns and proceed to battle the unarmed team. Nathaniel announces that they surrender, as the men escort the group into the prison cell, where they meet Karla. Karla is shackled to a wall and gagged, and the men demand that they don't try to free her. In their cell, the group sees a toilet and a box. Nuno searches through the toilet and finds a wallet, discovering that it belongs to their guard, who turns out to be Kent. The wallet contains a card with a code 5634 on it. Nathaniel returns the card to Kent, but everyone attacks him and tries to kill him. In the battle, Kent nearly kills Ziggy and Nuno, while successfully killing Gunt, Sora and Eva. Nathaniel and Karla, who is still chained up, are left injured. Kent takes the box and leaves the cell. Nathaniel talks to Karla, who reveals that she was imprisoned due to being threatening to the three men who overtook the prison in a hostage situation. She claims that to get what they want, they need the box that Kent took. Karla infers that the trio needs to steal the keys to her shackles from Kent's key ring on his belt. Nuno and Ziggy wrap their wounds with the clothes of their dead friends, while Nathaniel slips the key ring from Kent's belt without him noticing. Freeing Karla, she proceeds to taunt Kent into shooting at her, but he shoots the lock on the cell door, allowing Karla to escape and attack him. Kent runs out of ammunition, as Karla uses a knife she has on her to stab him in the neck and kill him. Nuno tells Karla the combination to the safe from Kent's wallet, allowing Karla to open the safe in the box and reveal a wrench and a bottle of booze. Karla smashes the bottle when the other two guards approach, giving it to Nathaniel and saying they need to fight. Nathaniel follows Karla, who maneuvers around the guard's shots until they need to reload. She and Nathaniel proceed to slit both of their throats and kill them. Karla informs Nathaniel of where he can find the memento, and he goes to use the key ring to unlock a cell by where they started. He finds a rope, which is the memento for After the Dark: Hostage Situation. *Joan, Dani, John, Purry, Arianna and Allison go to World 6. **They all find themselves in the middle of a battlefield, a war going on between the royal houses of Redaii, Stinger and Lowbreath. They run to the Redaii forces, where they are greeted by Qui Long. She allows them to stay. They eventually meet up with Zlatko, who is headed to Javin's Mound. As a dragon shows up to burn the camp down, Zlatko takes Joan, Dani, John, Purry, Arianna and Allison with him. Just in time, as the camp is burnt down, and Qui Long is eaten by the dragon. In Javin's Mound, Joan and Zlatko recognizes each other. Zlatko asks Joan to buy some poison for him, and Joan agrees to do so. He does so, and manages to find a familiar flask of red poison, which turns out to be the memento for After the Dark: Game of Thrones. Cycle 2 *Jaylen, Tung, Mikey, Nicholas and Andrew are in World 3. They are going to Las Vegas, Nevada in USA. **Here, they instantly find the mementos for World of Music III, which is simply the country of USA. **Next, they go to Portland, the starting line of The Amazing Race 1. Here, they are divided into teams: Jaylen & Nicholas, Andrew & Tung, Mikey & Per. They also meet up with Jim & Bilal, Mathias & Khent and Conrad & Chuck. Their clue orders them to go to Lomé in Togo, which they do. Lomé is in chaos though, as the streets are overrun by various different animals. Several of their cameramen dies as they try to progress in the race, and they eventually make it to their location: the Akodessewa Fetish Market. It is, however surrounded by wolves, and they are instead ordered to perform the Detour. The last three to finish this detour are Jaylen & Nicholas, Andrew & Tung and Mikey & Per. Mathias & Khent arrives 5th at the mat, Chuck & Conrad arrives 6th and Per & Mikey arrives 7th. Per paralyzes Mikey with poison, using a spider from the detour. This makes a lion interested, as it starts licking, and eventually bite, Mikey. Bilal & Jim arrives 8th, causing Andrew & Tung and Jaylen & Nicholas to race to the mat. Nicholas's leg is badly wounded though, from the shark attack, making him unable to catch up. This allows Andrew & Tung to finish 9th, causing Jaylen & Nicholas to be eliminated. They both turn to ashes, dying. Tung run to the Akodessewa Fetish Market, which is the memento for The Amazing Race 1. *Nathaniel, Nuno and Ziggy are in World 4. They are going to Morton, Philadelphia. **They arrive in a dark mansion during a storm, going down a spooky hallway and searching rooms. After entering a mysterious room, they encounter a Shadow and run away quickly. The group then heads upstairs. On the staircase, a step lets out a creak, which Nathaniel checks out. As Nathaniel feels around, he is suddenly lifted up by an unseen force. Nuno begins to tug on Nathaniel, trying to pull him down, but gets lifted up along with him. Ziggy searches rooms and finds nothing but furniture covered by white cloths. When Ziggy removes the cloth, the furniture lifts into the air and begins to levitate around the room. Nathaniel and Nuno are carried to the ceiling and move toward a chandelier, the unseen force still carrying Nathaniel by the neck. Nathaniel and Nuno lose the force by grabbing onto the chandelier, dangling for dear life. Ziggy takes cloths from the rooms and forms a rope ladder, but is then taken up by the force and brought to the chandelier. The trio attempts to climb down using their cloth rope ladder, but it breaks under their weight and they fall to almost certain doom. This causes them to fear, which is the memento of After the Dark: Haunted Hill. This spares them death. **The trio arrive in Albertson, Indiana. They see that it is completely dark, with not a single light in sight. They head into an office building, currently being searched by GT and Ming. They say that their friend Jimmy is upstairs checking the place out, and that more than just Shadows are haunting the place. After conversing and deciding to go search for Jimmy, they hear gunshots upstairs. GT observes that this has to be Jimmy. Going upstairs, they see Jimmy taking cover behind an overturned desk and shooting at what appears to be nothing. Suddenly, a Zeylanicus appears behind the group. It attacks Nathaniel, but GT distracts the beast and allows for the rest of them to reach Jimmy's cover, while the Zeylanicus sends GT hurdling down the staircase. Jimmy successfully blinds the monster, while Nuno asks for his crucifix necklace. The group takes cover in an office, where the crucifix turns out to be the memento of After the Dark: A Late Night. *Joan, Dani, John, Purry, Arianna and Allison are in World 6. They are staying on the Arbor. **They find themselves at the burnt down Redaii camp, where Purry picks up the severed head of Qui Long. Unfortunately, she is zombified and bites Purry's hand. More zombies show up, and so does a dragon. The dragon knocks them over, which hurls John across the camp and into some rubble, injuring him. After a long struggle, Purry gets hold a sword, which turns out to be the memento of After the Dark: The Dragon. **They then travel to a village, where a group of people are electing a mayor. None of the group's members apply as candidate though, and they just leave the counsel. They meet Kamalaiakyea, who offers to help Purry with her bitten hand. Allison sends him a loving look, and it turns out that love is the memento for Werewolves 4. **They then proceed inside a house, where Kamalaiakyea cuts off Purry's hand, saving her from the infection. They find a rifle in the house; the memento for Werewolves 2. **During the night, Kamalaiakyea turns into a werewolf. While this is the memento for Werewolves 1, they are not allowed to leave, as there is one more memento to find. Trying to fight off Kamalaiakyea, now a werewolf, Arianna takes the rifle and tries to shoot him. The rifle is empty, however. They run outside, where they see a dead werewolf; the mayor. Kamalaiakyea jumps out of the house, and as Allison speaks to him, he jumps onto her and rips out her throat, killing her. The clock then passes midnight, and Kamalaiakyea runs away. Cycle 3 *Tung, Mikey and Andrew are in World 3. They are going to Praia, Cape Verde. *Nathaniel, Nuno and Ziggy are in World 4. They are staying in Burkesville, Indiana. *Joan, Dani, John, Purry and Arianna are in World 6. They are staying in the village. Category:Seasons